snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Romana
Name: Romanadvoratrelundar. “Romana” for short. ''' '''Also goes by the nickname of “Fred”, -> the nickname was given to her by an old friend, who used to make fun of her because she insisted on being called by her full name when they first met. She used to get annoyed with this nickname (and still does to a certain extent, especially if used in a condescending manner), but it has become more of a pet name for her, instead of just a joke. Age: 125 (Looks around late-twenties) – this is the age of a complete rookie in terms of Gallifreyan years. Old by Human stan'''dards, but merely a child''' by the standards of her own race (200 years is the age of a legal adult). Gender: Female Race: Gallifreyan, Time Lord/Time Lady Temporis Extra info on Race: Gallifreyans look exactly like humans, although they have some internal biological differences, one such notable feature is that they have two hearts instead of one. They are an ancient and noble space/time-travelling race that resides on the planet Gallifrey. They have extensive knowledge of Time (and in turn of other dimensions, since the two are closely linked). Only the oldest of legends still speak of them – most knowledge of them and their planet was lost. A mysterious and elusive race that often kept itself to itself, not much is known about them. Despite being an ancient noble race of time-travellers they were closed off and distant, resolving to never interfere with the universe, only to watch. But of course, Romana had to go and be different… Toned down a little from their originals, the Time Lords/Ladies of this universe (in the RP) are very much different. They have slightly different capabilities in terms of Time control, they can not regenerate or cheat death, and although they still have highly advanced space/time technology and knowledge, Romana will be limited in what she has access to/what she is capable of. Physical Description: Roughly 5’6”, Petite in build and stature, pale skin, a somewhat young look about her, although not young enough to be mistaken for a child. Long straight blonde hair, pale blue eyes and often wearing an inquisitive expression on her face, sometimes a small frown or smile. Can also come across as quite reserved and prim in appearance. She has the air of a proper old-fashioned, young English girl, complete with a pronounced English accent. (Occasionally she will also speak French, as if to prove what an upper middle-class school girl she can be.) However a closer look will tell you she’s not exactly as first impressions give…there’s something ancient and otherworldly about her, something that you can’t quite put your finger on. Dress/clothing: Her fashion sense can only be described as…interesting. Certainly her eccentricity shows through her choice of clothing and style. Her wardrobe ranges from various smart sophisticated suits with lace and frills at the front and the cuffs, often that make her look like she’s dressed up like a man. Also has a school girl type outfit, Alice dresses, with a funny little straw hat (ok, she does look a bit like a child when she wears these outfits). And then there is her most favourite outfit of all: pink high-waist trousers with a pale pink waistcoat and white blouse underneath, with pink knee-high boots, and a thin silver necklace with a small circular pendant. Long pink overcoat over the top, and a ridiculously long white scarf. The scarf is hung loosely about her, and often comes very close to trailing on the floor…its remarkable how she never seems to trip over it. And she has pockets. Lots and lots of pockets. Equipment: Trans-dimensional Technology Romana has objects or containers with her that has Gallifreyan science and technology applied to them; trans-dimensional objects which are bigger on the inside than they are on the outside…simply because the inside exists in a different dimension to the outside, and the two blend seamlessly and perfectly together. It’s said that even Romana’s coat pockets are bigger on the inside…she can certainly fit a lot of things in there. Often she’ll find things in her pockets that she forgot she even had. Expect a few ‘I wonder how that got in there?’ moments. (Just to clarify, this doesn’t mean I’ll be pulling out giant weapons from nowhere. But maybe the odd useful gadget or utensil, GM permitting…IF I’m allowed to. If not it will just be unimportant/unhelpful items…like a Spork or a stray kitten.) Time Ring (Explained below) Sonic Croquet mallet (I wanted to give her something she could use as a physical weapon, and that suited her.) An odd looking device in the shape of a Croquet mallet. Can also be folded away into the shape of a small pen-sized metal stick. A highly advanced piece of technology from Romana’s home world, it is a multipurpose gadget with more functions than you can shake…well, a stick at. However many of the Sonic device’s functions are ‘Locked’ until Romana becomes a more experienced Time Lady. At the moment the device only has its default functions, which are: - Good at opening things. Able to open any lock or seal, unless it has a ‘deadlock’ or is made of wood. - Good at sealing things/fixing things. - Set at the right frequency, it can give you a nasty headache. - Can amplify things (works well to amplify other people’s magic, or can amplify sound, etc.) - Can create a sonic wave when the mallet is hit against something. - Also, being mallet shaped, it can be used as a physical weapon. K-9 mark VI Alpha. “K-9” for short. Appearance: This K-9 is Romana’s faithful robot dog, and functions as a pet, companion, handy multi-purpose gadget and weapon. He’s already been through several upgrades to where he is today, but there is still much room for improvement. He is quite an intelligent little robot, has a vast memory bank, and seems to be capable of some emotions, although somewhat limited. He’s been known to show quite a bit of wit and humour before now, even contempt. His loyalty to Romana is unquestionable, eager to help her, he will do anything to defend his ‘Mistress’. Romana treats him with respect and care, in a similar way to how most people would treat a well loved pet. He has a variety of functions and is equipped with (amongst other things): a complex scanner (including a scan for other ‘alien’ life forms’) a useful ‘hover’ function (he can fly), and front and back wheel drive. He has good mobility and considering how chunky he is, he gets around pretty fast. Also has rotating ear-probes, telescopic 'eye' probe, extendable nose concealing a powerful laser weapon (can stun only, upgraded to kill if I have permission?), flashing lights on the top and the 'eye' panel, waggling tail antennae, storage space/compartments inside him, and ticker-tape tongue. Unique component: K-9 is fitted with a ‘Regeneration Circuit’, an advanced piece of Gallifreyan technology, allowing him to rebuild his body after death. K-9 is a robust robot dog in general, but his defenses aren’t that great, making him not too difficult to destroy. However with this component, K-9 can be very quickly repaired…even improved on. Compact/Pocket-size mode: K-9 can shift, fold and pack himself up into a small cube for easy transportation. If he’s not needed, he can simply shift himself into compact mode, and Romana can transfer him into one of her bottom-less pockets. K-9’s personality: K9 has a polite, formal manner with just a hint of pedantry, bordering on condescension. Though he often displays feelings such as sorrow and self-regard, he has often stated that he has not been programmed to have emotions. Often regards other artificial intelligences with contempt, sometimes what could be described as jealousy, if they happen to be better than him. He always has a willingness to assist, and is quite capable of acting outside Romana’s orders and make his own decisions, and is also capable of disobeying Romana (although this is very very rare. He could, but he chooses not to, showing just how much he respects her). He has never resented his subordinate status, although he has sometimes argued with Romana’s orders and expressed slight disappointment (or even sulked) if such orders go against his wishes. His voice, whilst mainly neutral, could be described as generally cheerful-sounding or light. Romana’s Theme Song: “21st Century Renaissance” – KPM Powers: Temporal Manipulation. (Here I made some very noticable changes to better suit the Rp.) Romana exceeds in one thing, one power: Time control. (I realise this is a shaky area with the potential for god-modding, but I’m going to be limiting it as much as I can. I’ll let you decide how much I can and can’t do.) Her race has the ability to control and govern time. This can include (but not limited to) Time-travel, dimension-hopping, speeding up/slowing down time, stopping time, and controlling time in practically any other way imaginable. BUT (and this is a big but), Romana is only a rookie Time Lady, and cannot do a lot of these things…yet. What Romana can do, is have a limited and manageable influence on time and temporal manipulation, via her ‘Time Ring’. An explanation The Time Ring is a portable Gallifreyan device that allows time control and time manipulation without a standard Gallifreyan Space/Time machine…an ancient piece of highly advanced technology. The Ring can either be in the physical form of a ring worn on the finger, or as a device worn around the wrist. Romana’s one is worn around her wrist and looks like a very chunky ornamental bracelet. It’s silver and engraved with various patterns and symbols, similar to these. The ‘ring’ appears to have its own life force with no need for batteries or charger of any kind, and is virtually indestructible. It has the ability to manipulate time to a certain degree. Usually these devices would be also capable of time travel as well as a whole host of other time-related functions, but Romana’s Time ring has not ‘matured’ enough yet. The ring device is almost like a living creature as apposed to a simple object. It is semi-sentient and is perfectly in tune with Romana, so much so that it sometimes works out what Romana intends to do and acts on it before she knows herself. There seems to be some connection or link between Romana and the ancient temporal device. The ring is operated by Romana through telepathy, and no one but her can use it/control it. With it she can, in selected areas of her choosing, (amongst other functions): '- Slow time down (in effect achieving super speed) - Speed time up (useful if you want to speed up the process of something that takes a long time) ABILITY LOCKED - Stop time (although this takes considerable energy and concentration) ABILITY UNLOCKED BUT RESTRICTED - Summons things from the past temporarily into the present as solid objects or hallucinations. ABILITY LOCKED - Occasionally she can pick up ‘echoes’ or glimpses into the future (although this is very rare). ABILITY LOCKED - Can freeze time within certain precise areas, creating barriers or force fields, even ‘time shockwaves’. (Also known as ‘Time-locking’)ABILITY LOCKED' There would be other functions too, all related to time manipulation and time travel (and all of which would be locked, only unlocked if I have permission and/or need my character’s powers to ‘grow’. But since Time is such a wobbly area, I’ve kept her abilities as limited as I can). Skills: Superior Biological make-up: As a Gallifreyan, Romana has a superior biological makeup which, although doesn’t make her body indestructible, makes it far more resistant to things than the average human body. She can endure extreme temperatures, fall from great heights, be poisoned, survive without oxygen for ten minuets, etc, and all without dying or suffering too greatly. It’s not necessarily that she heals faster, but that her body can be subject to a lot more abuse before it gives up. However she is not immortal, and she can get shot by bullets just as easily as the next man or woman. With two hearts, she also has excellent stamina and fitness that far surpass that of any human. She also has heightened senses and a knack for ‘just knowing’ things, or getting a feeling about something. Mild Telepathy: She is also slightly telepathic (but although she can read minds and send messages to people through thought, the subject has to be willing, and give her permission before she can access surface memories and the like). Technology wiz/Space-time machine piloting skills She is also very good with gadgets. Given the right equipment, she can come up with anything. Fixing things, inventing things…even breaking/sabotaging things. Romana is good with all three! She can also pilot Gallifreyan time machines/spacecraft, and it probably wouldn’t take her long to learn how to pilot other types of spacecraft either. Time sensitive ability: (Just a little quirk, not exactly an ability that would be useful in this Rp, I imagine.) Being essentially time-travelling beings, her race has a knowledge and a shared suffering of being able to see Time itself – all that is, all that was, all that could be, all that must not. Being a fully grown but not yet mature Gallifreyan, Romana is yet to tap into this knowledge properly, but she holds the knowledge deep within her. As a time-traveller, she sees the world a little differently to most people, and can detect when time has been meddled with. Titles: Romana, Lady of Time. History: (Being deliberately evasive in certain places, since I don’t want to drag the whole Doctor Who universe into this. Hopefully I’ve put enough detail in there whilst still making it open to interpretation. Her ‘time-travelling Gallifreyan friend’ could have, possibly, been anyone from her Race). Romana was born in the ancestral house of Heartshaven, one of the sub branches of the House of Lungbarrow on her home planet of Gallifrey. Romana attended the Time Lord Academy of ‘Prydon’, an academy that specializes in Temporal control, the most esteemed establishment in its field in the entire universe. However she hated the Academy, and her class-mates regarded her with jealousy because of her effortless academic superiority, nick-naming her "The Ice Maiden". Indeed Romana used to be a haughty, stubborn and quite self-conceited child. The kind of child that would have got A’s for everything, whether she studied hard for it or not, and turned her nose down at those less capable than her. She had insecurities about the closed-off society she lived in, and didn't like the way they were all practically indoctrinated to think in a certain way. She passed and left the Academy with a triple first, a highly respectful achievement. However despite this achievement, she was still just a newly-fledged rookie. It was not long after that, she was assigned to help a much older rogue Gallifreyan complete a quest. Still young (at least by Gallifreyan standards) and very inexperienced, she travelled with him throughout space and time in the other Time Lord’s trans-dimensional space/time machine. She assisted him, if a little reluctantly at first, for the two didn’t always get on well together. However over time, travelling with this far more experienced Gallifreyan taught her a few things, and her attitude towards things began to change. She warmed to him, and after completing the quest, decided to stay on with him instead of returning home to Gallifrey. They travelled together for a while, exploring the universe and the depths of time together, and Romana learnt many things. The experience changed her attitude and views on life forever. She became a new woman: a lot more inquisitive, fascinated by the things she encountered. She became more open-minded and free-thinking, curious and yet sensible, and picked up a lot of habits, mannerisms and quirks from her time-travelling friend…including having the same impeccable sense of style. However eventually, Romana decided she needed a change, and parted company with her old Gallifreyan friend. She had learnt a lot, but realised she needed to find her own way in the universe. She decided she would settle down from time-travelling and stick to a linear timeline, at least until she became of age and got her own time-travelling abilities. As for leaving the adventure of her old life behind…oh no. She planned to go out on her own and find all the adventure she could get. That was how she happened to stumble upon Lunatic Inc, hearing stories of it when she was dropped off at Scapia. Intrigued, adventure-seeking and never one to turn down an opportunity to help others, Romana decided what she was going to do with her ‘time’. Category:Lunatics Inc. Characters